Strawberries
by E-Wolf13
Summary: Isabell has a hard life. There was a huge crash at a four way intersection when she was younger. Her parents happened to be one of those unfortunate people who died. Left with her uncle to beat her, she has ambled throught her life in search of help, and a purpose. When Beyond Birthday comes along, she finds herself starting to uncover both. Rated T for violence and foul language.


Paste your I sighed as I my alarm clock went off. I had laid awake in my bed for a while. I always wake up before I have to go to school. My nightmares wake me. Every night I have them. Whether its me being beaten, abandoned, or being forced to watch my parents die, i always have them. I turned off the alarm and got out of bed. I walked to my closet and threw on a sleeveless white shirt and torn old blue jeans. Then I put on my favorite grey jacket and went to use the bathroom and eat breakfast. But i didn't eat in the house because my uncle might wake up and I would get a beating before I go to school. So I grabbed an orange from the table and walked out the door.

I have a very messy house. My uncle always brings his drinking buddies over on Fridays and they stay all night and trash the place. I always stay outside and sleep in a tree or something when that happens. But I have to come in early in the morning to clean it up. I've lived with my uncle for 3 years now so I think I know when I can and can't avoid a beating.

I don't live very far from the school so it's a short walk. I finish my orange and throw it into a trash can on the side of the street. I don't even have to look now. I've never been one to talk much so I pay attention to what's around me and i know a lot about the people in my class. For example, Gregory Smith is always picking his nose. If he didn't do that he would probably have a girlfriend by now. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes and he's not fat but more like 'in the middle'. He doesn't have very many friends but the ones he does have he's with all the time. Bradley Hounds is his best friend. He's a red-head a little on the chubby side and has green eyes. Then there's his friend Isaiah Butch. He is fat. He has short hair that's blonde but sometimes it looks almost green. And he has dark blue eyes. He's always scratching the back of his neck and get's nervous around girls. He and Bradley both have a crush on this girl named Sydney Price. But she's really popular with tons of friends. She has brown hair and green eyes and isn't exactly a snob but she is bossy. She's dating a boy named Bailey Lawson. He's 13 but he's in our grade so there's no problem with that. Bailey looks like Gregory but he's skinnier and more of a gentleman. For example, he doesn't pick his nose.

Anyways I think I've proven my point. I'm very observative. Not like a stalker I just don't have anything else to pay attention to. I do have to pay attention in class but that's boring. So I usually just draw. I'm a good drawer. I usually draw wolves. They're my favorite animal. They are beautiful and graceful, but vicious and fierce. I think I would rather be a wolf than a human.

I walked into the school. My teacher is Mrs. Nonie. It's a weird last name but everyone seems to accept it. I took a long time getting to my classroom. Yes I would probably be late for class but I didn't care. We had Math in the morning. I hate Math. I'm not good at it and it's boring anyways. After Math we have Writing then Reading. Then we go to Lunch and have Recess. After that it's either History or Science. We don't have enough time in the afternoon to do both so we have History on Monday and Wednesday, And Science on Friday, Thursday, and Tuesday. Today is Monday so we have History. I'm good at it but I still don't like it.

When i finally got into the classroom i got a small scolding from the teacher and went to my seat. I sat by Bailey and Another girl in my class named Becca. She has black hair and is sort of an emo but denies it. At the beginning of the school year she had brown hair. Then she dyed it black and it's spiked at the top and hangs in her face. She always wears black and Listens to Black Veil Brides in the middle of class. We talk sometimes but not much. Only to ask questions about a paper or a test.

When I got to my seat there was a Math paper. Fractions. Fuck. I hate fractions the most. I'm not good at them and I don't care what the teacher says I'm going to write random stuff on the paper and then draw on the back. I get scolded but I Don't care. My life is a living Hell and it can't get much worse. After drawing a wolf drinking from a stream in a forest I sat and stared out the window. It was pretty much just doing random stuff, drawing, staring out the window, and using the bathroom to get out of class. That's how my morning went. Then it was time to go to Lunch. But before I could get up Principal Simons Walked in with a kid about my age with messy black hair. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and pants. His head was hanging down and he was staring at his feet.

"Go on, show the class your face." The principal urged. The kid hesitated but eventually looked up. Right at me. I gasped. He has dark circles under his eyes and a bord expression. But that's not why. His eyes were Blood Red. I quickly tore away from his gaze. But I could feel him watching me. "Class this is the new student Beyond Birthday, He will-" The principal was cut short by a series of laughs from the class. There were insults thrown from everyone all around the classroom. Except for me. Beyond put his head down again and stood there. Listening to the classes laughter. This all made the principal very mad.

"That's enough!" He yelled." Every one of you have to stay in from recces and help the janitor clean!" Then he became calmer and said "Except for you Isabella. I think you're the only one who didn't laugh." At this I got death glares from the class and some of the students rose up in protest. "No that's enough! My decision is final!" The principal yelled and nudged Beyond further into the classroom. "Go on Beyond." He said gently. And with that, he stepped out of the door. I got up and went to the back of the line. Receiving more death glares. But i didn't care. Beyond tried to get in line but some of the kids shoved him to the back with me. Then We walked quietly out of the classroom to lunch. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * When we got into the lunch room there was only one booth left. There were booths on all sides of the lunch room and then tables in the middle. I always sat at the booths because it meant fewer people. I walked over to the last booth. Beyond sat with me and stared out the window. We sat in silence until we were called to go get our food. While we were walking back he said quietly "So are you gonna laugh at me too?" It was more like a statement than a question. "No." I said. " I know what it's like to be the new kid and to be picked on. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly popular." " I never was." He said when we sat down. "And to be honest, i don't wanna be." "Yeah." I breathed "Me neither. Too much attention. I like the quiet." He grinned a little. "Yeah. Me too."

For lunch i had gotten an apple and some pizza with milk. The same thing every day. I don't really care what i eat as long as it sustains me. After we both dumped our trays We talk some more. "Well, uh... You seem pretty cool..." I said. Beyond laughed. "Ha. You don't talk a lot do you?" I blushed a little. "No, not really." He laughed again. Then i said "You don't Like your name do you?" He looked down. "Nah. Everyone laughs at me. Except for you." He smiled. "Thanks for that by the way." I grinned. "No problem. Anyways i thought i could just call you B instead." He looked up at me with a big goofy grin. " That would be nice." I laughed. "You don't smile a lot do you?" He blushed and looked down. Still smiling. "Uh, no." "Ha! I could tell."

When Lunch was over we went right to recess. We always had recess outside in a field. Unless it was cold. Then we would go to the gym. I normally drew wolves or wrote small stories about my life. There were always benches available and i normally sat closest to the fence away from the other kids.I took my seat, pulled out a pencil and notebook and i started drawing a wolf. It took me a moment to notice B was standing over me. "What are you doing?" He said. I mentally face palmed. I was going to ask him (sarcastically) if he was blind, but thought better of it. "Drawing." I stated simply. "Drawing what?" He pressed. I sighed. "A Wolf." I said. He sat down beside me on the bench. "Cool. I like wolves." He said. I continued drawing and (eventually) it looked like a black wolf staring up at a star with a tear running down its cheek.

"Wow, your good." B said. "Thanks. I don't have anything else much to do so just draw. It's helps me let out my feelings." I said. B frowned. "Does that mean your sad?" He asked, referring to the crying wolf. I hesitated. "Yes. I guess you could say that." "Why?" He asked. I frowned. "I'd rather not talk about it." But as i expected, that didn't stop him. " Oh come on! You can tell me." I let out a sad sigh. " Okay." He smiled and i took a deep breath. "When i was 9 I was living with my parents. We were always really happy and i had lots of friends and got good grades. But one day, in Winter, it had snowed a lot and my parents were going to work together because they worked at the same place, That's how they met really, and there was a crash." I stopped and inhaled sharply. "Neither of them made it." B frowned and kept a sad look on his face. "I was at school when it happened so i got out. Later I was told I would have to live with my uncle, but..." B put his hand on my shoulder. " It's okay, take your time." I was trying not to cry. And failing. " But he beats me for no reason. He's so mean. I never did anything bad. Not that i know of anyways. He blames everything on me. He never feeds me and he makes me clean when he brings his drinking buddies over on Fridays. He makes me cook and I've never been taught. So when I mess up he beats me. I just.." I broke off, crying. B waited patiently for me to gain control over myself. When I continued i was only a little more in control of my voice. " S-sometimes, I even think about ending it. My life. But then i think about how my future could be, and, i don't feel so bad..."He grabbed my hand. "Well It's okay." He said. " I'm sure it'll get better soon. And if it doesn't we can tell someone." He comforted me little despite his efforts. " No. They won't believe me. My uncles a cop." I said. "Oh. Well don't worry Izzy, I'll help you through this. I promise." He said giving me a small hug. I wiped my tears away. "Okay. Thank you B. I owe you one." He smiled. "Friends?" I nodded. "Friends." Then the bell rang and we went back inside hand in hand. Even though i didn't notice it at first, i didn't care when i did. He was my only friend. And the only one i wanted.

_End of the school day_ I sighed as i shoved my papers into my backpack and closed my book. Test tomorrow. I'm gonna fail. And i don't care. Neither does my Uncle. So ill be fine. I sat quietly in my seat as i waited for Mrs. Nonie to tell Walkers they could go. When she did, B fell in step beside me. He seemed happy. " Hi." He said cheerfully. "Hi" I said Halfheartedly. He frowned. "What's bothering you Izzy?" He asked."Nothing. I'm just tired." I snapped. He stopped walking and i felt bad about being so cold. But it was too late now. I walked off alone towards home.

When i got home i came in through my window so i wouldn't have to deal with my uncle. I closed the window quietly and sat my backpack on the bed. I sat down beside it and pulled out the MP3 Player my dad had gotten me a few months before the crash. I turned on 'The Last Night' By Skillet on repeat for about 20 minutes until a heard a knock at the window. Yes you read that right. A knock at the window. I jerked my head to the window to see a black-haired boy with red eyes. "B?" I said. Not sure if i was hallucinating or not. So i slapped myself. "Ouch!" I heard laughter and i looked back to the window. B was still there except he was now laughing his ass off as if me slapping myself to make sure i wasn't going crazy was the most hilarious... Oh. I get it now.I also burst out laughing, But i quickly covered my mouth, My eyes darting to the door to make sure my uncle hadn't heard. After making sure that he wasn't coming to beat me, I walked to the window and opened it.

"B! What the Hell? You followed me home?!" I said. He looked around as if he'd just noticed where he was. "Uh, yeah, i guess i did." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Why?!" He looked up at the top of the window, still rubbing his neck. "I, uh, didn't wanna go home." He said, looking to me for approval of his answer. I crossed my arms. "That's not a good answer." He looked worried for a moment. Then i said "But since I'm bord out of my fucking mind, I'll let it slip." I said jumping out the window with my MP3. He smiled. "Ha, you scared me for a minute there Izzy." I laughed, Pulling the window back down. " That was my intention. Now what are gonna do?" I said. B scratched the back of his neck again. "Uh..." I laughed again. "That's okay, I'll just show you the park." He looked up. "O-Okay." I grinned and he frowned. "Uh-oh." "Yeah." I said. " 'Uh-Oh.' Is just about right. Who ever get's to the park first wins!" I challenged already running off. "But I don't even know where it is and you got a head start!" He said chasing after me. "I never said I played fair!" I countered, laughing. But to my surprise, B was soon right by me. He's faster than I thought.

"How's that?" He said. He didn't even sound worn out. I wasn't, but I was getting there. I turned many corners, trying go get him lost, but he was always right behind me. Step for step he matched my pace and trail. Eventually, we arrived at the park. We had tied. We were both tired, but I was much more than him. After we'd both caught our breath, he said "Alright, now what?" I wiped sweat off my forehead and said "Follow me." and walked off towards a pond in the middle of the park. There were several cherry blossom tree's but i always liked the one closest to the lake. When i got up to it, I didn't hesitate. I climbed up onto a large, low hanging branch and waited for B. I felt the branch bend underneath our weight. "What's this all about?" He asked, admiring the beauty of the tree. "This is where I go to get away from my uncle and the rest of my life." I said. " I listen to music and think up here all day. I usually bring my notebook and pencils to draw too." B stopped looking around and looked above my head. A look of fear flashed through his eyes. But i vanished immediately. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at his feet dangling from the branch. "It's nothing. I-I gotta go." He said, dropping to the ground. I watched him, confused. "O-Okay! See you tomorrow!" I called.

"Hmm..." I pulled out my MP3 Player and listened to the entire Comatose Album by Skillet before i went back home and took a shower. Then I lay down in my bed listening to More songs by Skillet and fell asleep listening to 'Whispers in the Dark' from the Comatose album

document here...


End file.
